Tension
by Coldstorm
Summary: It is late leaf-fall, and tensions explode in ThunderClan as a lover's quarrel ends in death. One warrior will soon realize that the consequences are far worse than any leader's punishment.
1. Chapter 1

This story actually came from an RP with my friends! The plot is mostly based off the RP. I have to thank Dapplefrost especially, for even making the RP possible. And Syeira and Jordan come next- their cats are recreated in this story! Special thanks to you and the whole group!

Characters

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**: Coldstar (huge white tom with black ears and Ice-blue eyes)

**Deputy**: Flamestorm

**Medicine cat**: Wolfblaze

**Warriors(toms and she-cats not nursing or pregnant)**

Hawkblaze

Feathersong

Frostdapple

Dapplefrost

Thornfur

Echofrost

Flamestorm

Northwind

Lightwind

Stormfeather

Tawnyheart

**Apprentices (warriors-in-training over six moons old)**

Pantherpaw

Jaguarpaw

Ravenpaw

Shadepaw

Lonepaw

**Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Frostdapple: Mate, Thornfur

Dapplefrost: Mate, Northwind

**RiverClan**

**Leader**: Slashstar

**Deputy**: Seastone

**Medicine cat**: Loneshadow

**Warriors(toms and she-cats not nursing or pregnant)**

Stormflood

Ice-echo

Hollowvine

Vineclaw

**Apprentices(warriors-in-training over six moons old)**

Hailpaw

**Queens(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Foxfeather: Mate, Slashstar

**WindClan**

**Leader**: Rainstar

**Deputy**: Wolfheart

**Medicine cat**: Spottedthunder

**Warriors(toms and she-cats not pregnant or nursing)**

Wolfheart

Breezeclaw

Graydawn

**Apprentices(warriors-in-training over six moons old)**

Stormpaw

Harepaw

Mosspaw

Sunpaw

Gorgepaw

Cliffpaw

**Queens(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Cloudstorm: Mate, Rainstar

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**: Pinestar

**Deputy**: Calicopelt

**Medicine cat**: Hawkshadow, apprentice: Starpaw

**Warriors**

Darkheart

Dawnshadow

Dappledsun

**Apprentices(warriors-in-training over six moons old)**

Starpaw

**Cats Outside the Clans**

**Kittypets**

Hide

Song

**BloodClan(Twolegplace cats)**

Scrouge

Midnight

Rapid Killer

Flash

Twilight

Dawn

Shadow

Ragweed

**Prologue**

**In the Dark of the Night**

The forest was silent as a the cat padded onward. The cat stopped, and looked frantically around. He was being followed; he was sure of it now. The cat trembled in fear, and crouched down. He heard the crack of a twig breaking under a paw, and looked around fearfully. He got up and started to move quickly toward the tall, pointed stones in the distance.

Another crack as a twig broke. The cat started to run, but wasn't fast enough. He turned and opened his mouth but nothiing came out. The huge silver tom silently sank his teeth into the back of his enemy's neck.

**Chapter 1**

**Medicine Cat Meeting**

It was almost moonrise when Starpaw reached Highstones alone. She saw the bright pink and orange colors of the sunset and moved more quickly. She padded to Mothermouth where the other medicine cats awaited her.

"Good evening, Starpaw. Where's Hawkshadow?" asked a a white-and-gray she-cat.  
Starpaw's gaze saddened. "He's dead. Our dawn patrol found him in the forest, his neck broken by a warrior's bite."  
"Oh. I'm sorry." mewed another cat, a spotted sand-colored tom.  
"It's not your fault, Spottedthunder. But there was no scent on him whatsoever, so we have no idea of who killed him."  
The gray-and-white she-cat padded over to Starpaw. "You will come with me to RiverClan to train. You have been an apprentice for almost six moons and will finish soon. You have been doing well, according to Hawkshadow."  
"Thank you, Loneshadow." Starpaw mewed, grateful.  
"Well, let's go." meowed another tom.

The other cats dipped their heads and padded into the cave. They all walked over to the Moonstone and pressed their noses against it.


	2. Chapter 2

This story actually came from an RP with my friends! The plot is mostly based off the RP. I have to thank Dapplefrost especially, for even making the RP possible. And Syeira and Jordan come next- their cats are recreated in this story! Special thanks to you and the whole group!

Characters

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**: Coldstar (huge white tom with black ears and Ice-blue eyes)

**Deputy**: Flamestorm

**Medicine cat**: Wolfblaze

**Warriors(toms and she-cats not nursing or pregnant)**

Hawkblaze

Feathersong

Frostdapple

Dapplefrost

Thornfur

Flamestorm

Northwind

Lightwind

Stormfeather

Tawnyheart

**Apprentices (warriors-in-training over six moons old)**

Pantherpaw

Jaguarpaw

Ravenpaw

Shadepaw

Lonepaw

**Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Frostdapple: Mate, Thornfur

Dapplefrost: Mate, Northwind

**RiverClan**

**Leader**: Slashstar

**Deputy**: Seastone

**Medicine cat**: Loneshadow

**Warriors(toms and she-cats not nursing or pregnant)**

Stormflood

Ice-echo

Hollowvine

Vineclaw

**Apprentices(warriors-in-training over six moons old)**

Hailpaw

**Queens(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Foxfeather: Mate, Slashstar

**WindClan**

**Leader**: Rainstar

**Deputy**: Wolfheart

**Medicine cat**: Spottedthunder

**Warriors(toms and she-cats not pregnant or nursing)**

Wolfheart

Breezeclaw

Graydawn

**Apprentices(warriors-in-training over six moons old)**

Stormpaw

Harepaw

Mosspaw

Sunpaw

Gorgepaw

Cliffpaw

**Queens(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Cloudstorm: Mate, Rainstar

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**: Pinestar

**Deputy**: Calicopelt

**Medicine cat**: Hawkshadow, apprentice: Starpaw

**Warriors**

Darkheart

Dawnshadow

Dappledsun

**Apprentices(warriors-in-training over six moons old)**

Starpaw

**Cats Outside the Clans**

**Kittypets**

Hide

Song

**BloodClan(Twolegplace cats)**

Scrouge

Midnight

Rapid Killer

Flash

Twilight

Dawn

Shadow

Ragweed

**Prologue**

**In the Dark of the Night**

The forest was silent as a the cat padded onward. The cat stopped, and looked frantically around. He was being followed; he was sure of it now. The cat trembled in fear, and crouched down. He heard the crack of a twig breaking under a paw, and looked around fearfully. He got up and started to move quickly toward the tall, pointed stones in the distance.

Another crack as a twig broke. The cat started to run, but wasn't fast enough. He turned and opened his mouth but nothiing came out. The huge silver tom silently sank his teeth into the back of his enemy's neck.

**Chapter 1**

**Medicine Cat Meeting**

It was almost moonrise when Starpaw reached Highstones alone. She saw the bright pink and orange colors of the sunset and moved more quickly. She padded to Mothermouth where the other medicine cats awaited her.

"Good evening, Starpaw. Where's Hawkshadow?" asked a a white-and-gray she-cat.  
Starpaw's gaze saddened. "He's dead. Our dawn patrol found him in the forest, his neck broken by a warrior's bite."  
"Oh. I'm sorry." mewed another cat, a spotted sand-colored tom.  
"It's not your fault, Spottedthunder. But there was no scent on him whatsoever, so we have no idea of who killed him."  
The gray-and-white she-cat padded over to Starpaw. "You will come with me to RiverClan to train. You have been an apprentice for almost six moons and will finish soon. You have been doing well, according to Hawkshadow."  
"Thank you, Loneshadow." Starpaw mewed, grateful.  
"Well, let's go." meowed another tom.

The other cats dipped their heads and padded into the cave. They all walked over to the Moonstone and pressed their noses against it.

**Chapter 2**

**Tensions Beginning**

Coldstar jolted awake in his den. He looked around and shook his head. He padded outside and stretched, welcoming the cool morning air on his white pelt. He looked up as Wolfblaze entered the camp.

"Wolfblaze! How did the meeting go?"  
Wolfblaze sighed. "Good. But Hawkshadow is dead."  
"Who would kill a medicine cat?"  
"No one knows. ShadowClan found no scent on the body, but Starpaw did mention that a warrior killed him."

Coldstar sighed. _Why Hawkshadow? He was the only cat trying to prevent a ShadowClan/Thunderclan battle!_ "Well, where will Starpaw train?"  
"RiverClan. With Loneshadow. She hasn't had an apprentice yet, but she is quite skilled."

Coldstar nodded and watched as Flamestorm and her sister, Feathersong, padded out of the warrior's den. "Flamestorm!" Coldstar called quietly. "You will lead a hunting patrol; take two cats with you."  
"Of course, Coldstar."

The fiery red she-cat turned and walked back into the warrior's den. Coldstar heard the mews of disagreement, and purred with amusement.  
Wolfblaze purred too, and turned to Coldstar. "I'm going out to collect some herbs. I'll be back later."  
"Alright." Coldstar padded over to the warrior's den. "Thornfur, Northwind, you come with me on the dawn patrol."  
As he exited the den, Coldstar felt cold, even as the sun began to rise. _A battle with ShadowClan is now inevitable._

Coldstar was startled out of his thoughts as Flamestorm called to tell him that she was taking Lightwind and Tawnyheart hunting.

Coldstar waited by the entrance as Thornfur and Northwind came over. "We'll be going along the ShadowClan border first, to make sure things are safe there." Coldstar led his patrol along the ShadowClan border. To their great relief, the Thunderpath was quiet. "Nothing here. Let's go."

The patrol padded toward Twolegplace, and to Sunningrocks. Coldstar thought everything was too quiet. "Let's go back to camp."

The hunting patrol had come back when they entered the camp, and Coldstar gratefully took a piece of prey. Coldstar watched as his Clan awakened. _Today is a very slow day._ he thought.

He watched some warrior leave on another hunting patrol, and the apprentices awaken for training. His own apprentice was close to recieving his warrior name, as were many of the other apprentices. He watched as Northwind took Pantherpaw and Jaguarpaw out to train. Ravenpaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile and took two mice. He took them to the nursery, so Frostdapple and Dapplefrost could eat. Their kits would come any day now.

Coldstar simply observed his for the morning. Everything was going normally, and he had no reason to worry as he lay in front of the Highrock. Lightwind and Stormfeather went on a sunhigh patrol.

Coldstar closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

He was awakened by noise coming from the nursery. "She's kitting!" was all he heard Wolfblaze yowl as he ran to the nursery. Coldstar got up and stretched.

He walked over to the nursery. Frostdapple _was_ kitting, and Coldstar felt happy now that there would be more new cats in the Clan. He went to get a piece of fresh-kill and saw Lonepaw, his apprentice. "Lonepaw, get something to eat. You're going on the sunhigh patrol with me."

He watched as the apprentice made his way to the fresh-kill pile and ate. Stormfeather had long since returned and were resting. Lightwind was sniffing around the entrance for some odd reason.

"Three beautiful kits, Frostdapple."  
"I'll call the black one Shadowkit, the white one Swankit, and the other Bramblekit."

Wolfblaze nodded and left the nursery.

Coldstar observed Lightwind as he sniffed the entrance. Lightwind quietly came over and whispered something in his ear. "Coldstar? I smell ShadowClan by the entrance."


End file.
